Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE
Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (僕らのLIVE 君とのLIFE Our Live, Life with You) ''is a song performed by μ's. It debuted in Episode 8. About Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE was the first song in the Love Live! Franchise. A PV came out showing the characters and many things were different. * Nozomi had a younger look. * Umi had a more mature look. * Umi was the student council vice-president instead of Nozomi. Lyrics Rōmaji= Tashika na ima yori mo atarashii yume tsukamaetai Daitan ni tobidaseba O.K. MAI RAIFU Nozomi wa ookiku ne Se nobi datteba Takaku tooku Mabushii ashita dakishime ni yukou Zenbu kanaeyou Sou da yo Shinjiru dake de Gungun mae ni susumu yo, kimi ga! Kotaenaku de ii n da wakaru kara Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji Nando demo akiramezu ni Sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen Genki no ondo wa sagaranai Atsui mama de habataiteku Akogare o kataru kimi no Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki… Daisuki! Naite mo sora no iro kawaranai shi aoi mama de Ima sugu ni aitai ne O.K. SANSHAIN Narande kanjitai Rikutsu ja naku Soba ni itara Kimochi ga gutto chikadzuku imi ga Sugu ni tsutawaru yo Sou da ne Dare mo ga hitotsu Motteru yuuki no kakera wa, kimi to! Issho datteba Zutto ne Omoitsuki de ii kara oikakete Kokoro odoru basho o sagasou Tsumazuite okiagatte Mitsumeaeru ureshii bouken Egao wa doko made todoku kana Yakusoku to ka iranai kedo Itsu made mo kimi to itai Kakenukete issho ni kirakira… Kirakira! Kotaenaku de ii n da wakaru kara Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji Nando demo akiramezu ni Sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen Genki no ondo wa sagaranai Atsui mama de habataiteku Akogare o kataru kimi no Yuzuranai hitomi ga daisuki… Daisuki! |-| Kanji= 確かな今よりも新しい夢つかまえたい 大胆に飛び出せばO.K.マイライフ 望みは大きくね 背のびだってば 高く遠く まぶしいあした抱きしめに行こう 全部叶えよう そうだよ 信じるだけで ぐんぐん前に進むよ、君が! 答えなくでいいんだわかるから 胸にえがく場所は同じ 何度でも諦めずに 探すことが僕らの挑戦 元気の温度は下がらない 熱いままで羽ばたいてく あこがれを語る君の ゆずらない瞳がだいすき…ダイスキ! 泣いても空の色変わらないし青いままで いますぐに会いたいねO.K.サンシャイン 並んで感じたい 理屈じゃなく 側にいたら きもちがぐっと近づく意味が すぐに伝わるよ そうだね 誰もがひとつ 持ってる勇気の欠片は、君と! 一緒だってば ずっとね 思い付きでいいから追いかけて こころ踊る場所を探そう 躓いて起きあがって 見つめあえる嬉しい冒険 笑顔はどこまで届くかな 約束とかいらないけど いつまでも君といたい 駆け抜けて一緒にきらきら…キラキラ! 答えなくでいいんだわかるから 胸にえがく場所は同じ 何度でも諦めずに 探すことが僕らの挑戦 元気の温度は下がらない 熱いままで羽ばたいてく あこがれを語る君の ゆずらない瞳がだいすき…ダイスキ! |-| English= I definitely want to capture new dreams even more than I do now. If I jump out boldly, my life will be O.K. My hopes are huge Growing high and far. Let’s go embrace a dazzling tomorrow. Let’s make all our dreams come true. That’s right! Just by believing You’ll move forward steadily, yes you will! You don’t have to give an answer since I understand The place drawn in our hearts is the same. Never giving up, searching for it will be our challenge. Our energetic temperatures won’t go down. Feverishly we flap our wings. When you talk about your aspirations, I love the unyielding expression in your eyes…I love it! Even when you cry, the sky will stay blue, the color never-changing. I want to see you right away, O.K. sunshine. I want to feel what it’s like to line up with you. I don’t need a reason if I’m next to you. I’ll tell you right away Why our feelings are getting so close. That’s right! Everyone has a single Fragment of courage that they carry, even you! We’ll be together forever. It’s a great plan so let’s chase after And search for a place that makes our hearts dance. We’ll stumble, get back up and be able to gaze at each other on our joyous adventure. I wonder how far our smiles will reach. I don’t need things like promises but, I want to be with you no matter what. Rushing by together we shine…We shine! You don’t have to give an answer since I understand The place drawn in our hearts is the same. Never giving up, searching for it will be our challenge. Our energetic temperatures won’t go down. Feverishly we flap our wings. When you talk about your aspirations, I love the unyielding expression in your eyes…I love it! Credits *'Kaji, Romaji and English Translation Lyrics from Love Live! Wiki''' Category:Song Category:U's Category:Songs in School Idol Festival Category:Songs with a PV Category:Pages Need of Clean-Up Category:Muse Category:Hit Songs Category:Discography